Virtual reality headsets and other virtual-reality based devices have grown in popularity. As dedicated virtual-reality devices increase in complexity and cost, consumers are looking for ways to obtain the virtual-reality experience through other, cheaper means. To fulfill this need, manufacturers have begun designing headset structures that are simply a frame to which users can attach their existing electronic devices, such as mobile phones, to provide the hardware to enable a virtual reality experience. Examples of such headset structures include, for example, Samsung Gear VR™, Zeiss VR One™, and Google Cardboard™, which each includes a frame into which a user can insert a mobile phone for use as a display and to provide other necessary hardware. It may be desirable to improve these headset structures through the use of haptic feedback. It can also be desirable to haptically-enable other kinds of cases for electronic devices.